


You were missing, but now you're gone.

by vojir



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vojir/pseuds/vojir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha is such a cool character. Damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were missing, but now you're gone.

until i met you, until  
you reminded me of my humanity  
death was cold,  
and dark,  
and lonely.  
and i was afraid.  
and you  
you don’t understand, but  
you try  
even as you’re bullied, as  
FREAK is written on your locker  
day after day  
you’ve still got a friend  
you’ve still got your grandma  
and you don’t let it change you  
even though you’re alone.  
because nobody listens.  
and everyone is frightened.  
and as the wind pushes my hair, as  
the lightning crackles from my eyes, as  
i turn away —  
you take my hand  
impossibly  
quietly  
and i remember.  
a sunlit meadow.  
the birds whispering.  
my mother laughing, and  
telling me stories, which  
all had happy endings.  
but mine didn’t.  
mine didn’t.  
i was hanged, for  
the crime of fear  
for the crime of difference  
and i was alone.  
until you found me.  
until you believed in me.  
and you reminded me that  
though they feared me  
as a witch  
all i am is a little girl.  
and i’m afraid.  
but i can’t let it change me.  
this tree is warm, from  
the sunlight  
and the grass is soft  
and your shoulder is close  
and i’m tired.  
it is a nice place to sleep, you say, and  
i find myself agreeing.  
my eyes drift shut, as  
you smile down at me  
and i forgive them.


End file.
